


Karma Can Be Such a Bitch!

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2004-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s now 6 months after the events of Revenge, as soon as Buffy left Angel his gift she headed out to meet Wesley and the two of them were on their way to England and they’ve been staying at his family’s estate in Manchester ever since. Now though it seems both the AI team and the Scoobies have tracked them down… what are a Watcher and Slayer to do? … Why play some rip roaring mind games of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma Can Be Such a Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at WesleyFanfiction.net. Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile.

Part: 1/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Email: Angelusblood@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Buffy/Wesley [close friendship and eventually more], Buffy/Angel(us) and Wesley/Fred… [As many of you know I’m breaking this story up, one for the Buffy/Wes shippers and one for the Buffy/Angel(us) shippers and with the BA story there of course will be a liberal sprinkling of Wesley/Fred!] Sexual Tensions are high!  
Spoilers: Sanctuary on Ats and my fiction Revenge Can Be So Yummy! [So I highly suggest you read that fiction first]  
Rating: We’ll go with Hard R for now but it may move up to Nc-17 for graphic sexual situations and perhaps a bit of explicit torture and bloodshed. [Don’t freak out most of you know how I write]  
Summary: It’s now 6 months after the events of Revenge, as soon as Buffy left Angel his gift she headed out to meet Wesley and the two of them were on their way to England and they’ve been staying at his family’s estate in Manchester ever since. Now though it seems both the AI team and the Scoobies have tracked them down… what are a Watcher and Slayer to do? … Why play some rip roaring mind games of course!  
Disclaimer: If I was in control things would have turned out differently. Like Harmony would’ve been staked on sight, Willow wouldn’t have become a lesbian [I don’t have anything against homosexuals I just didn’t see her character going down that path while human…vampire another story] and so on…

Author Note I: Okay I posted Revenge Can Be So Yummy and got a decent response and it was well received by those who read it. I also received numerous emails asking for the sequel [which I was planning anywayz] and well I figured what the hell!  
Author Note II: The first few chapters are neutral and contain no pairing so I will be sending the same chapters to all the lists, when that changes I will send the chapters with the correct pairings accordingly, so don’t worry about that.  
Author Note II: Okay I’ve never been to England [though I’d love to go one day] so I had to do all of my research via the net. And I think I’ve done fairly well and most if not all is pretty accurate. But if there is anything incorrect and you live in England or visit frequently and would like to correct me feel free to. I’d love to get the facts straight if I’m off.

Dedications: I don’t usually do this but this is one is for Akay and Torey! You guys crack me up, and Akay I would hunt you down if you tried to take my Usher tixs and well Torey… I just love ya!

 

Warning: This fiction is dark, just like Revenge! I was having serious Angel and Scooby gang issues when I was working and planning this out. Also Buffy and Wesley will have a relationship that is extremely close and affectionate if you’re reading the BA version, so don’t come whining to me about how that wouldn’t happen. In this particular story it does. [Buffy/Wes shippers I know that won’t be a problem] So beware of Angel bashing and torture for a little bit of it and definite Scooby harassment… but try to bear with me.

Also if you need a quick refresher of Revenge Can Be So Yummy! Just click the link!

http://www.geocities.com/angelusblood/Revenge

\+ + + + +

 

Six Months Earlier

Stepping out into the early evening a soft wind picked up and began to wind through her hair softly brushing it up against the column of her throat and the soft skin of her cheeks. Moss colored eyes fluttered shut at the feel of the gentle breeze before inhaling the sweet smelling evening air. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and a soft voice began to caress the shell of her ear.

“Come along now, we best be going before anyone comes along… we don’t want a confrontation this early on. Besides we’ll miss our flight if we stay here much longer” the voice murmured in her ear

Turning slightly a soft smile graced her full lips and she leaned up to press a soft kiss to her companions’ cheek before walking back towards the car that was waiting for them. Giving the city around one last lingering look she easily slid into the car and waited. After a moment of reflection the man too let his eyes scan the city surrounding them before entering the car himself. And with that they made their way to the airport. The ride was made in a comfortable silence; Wesley couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his face as he looked down at the tiny thing nestled his arms. As soon as they were on the highway she’d fallen out but he couldn’t seem to relax enough to sleep.

He knew that it wouldn’t be long before Angel found the mangled and mutilated body of the dark Slayer. Another thing he was concerned about was Buffy’s little message she left on the vampire’s wall. Yes it was poetic and quite fitting considering what Angelus had done to her but he knew that it would also give away as to who Faith’s murderers were. And that’s what they were, murderers though it didn’t feel that way. Sighing softly as he began to run his fingers through the silken strands of his companions’ hair, he was slowly coming to the realization of what it was they did exactly. And though it was a serious offense he still couldn’t bring himself to care about that particular loss of life. Visions of Faith flashed before his eyes, her actions and ultimate betrayal in Sunnydale her arriving in Los Angeles and her actions and crimes against him. No there was no remorse in his heart or regret, in his opinion Faith Hamilton was a waste of space and totally undeserving of her calling and the gift that came with it.

Letting his eyes flutter shut he let the gentle hum of the car rolling down the highway lull him into a light sleep though still fully aware of his surroundings. It wasn’t long before he felt the car beginning to slow and when he looked out he realized that they weren’t pulling up to a terminal but what looked to be a private jet. Curious sapphire eyes peered out through the tinted glass for a moment just before the door was opened for them by the driver. Shrugging he figured he could speak to Collins before boarding the plane. He then gathered Buffy into his arms and carefully made his way out of the limousine. Sharp blue eyes scanned the area before landing on Collins and the others; he then readjusted the little thing in his arms before making his way over to them.

“What is this all about? I thought ‘The Council’ made you fly coach” he asked curiously his eyes jumping back and forth between the men

”I honestly haven’t a bloody clue” muttered Collins

Just then a very well dressed and seemingly mild mannered man made his way over to the confused group. Bowing slightly when he finally approached them he glanced over at ‘The Council Team’ but his soft brown eyes finally rested on Wesley and the girl in his arms.

“Mr. Windom-Pryce, I have been sent to you by your father and ‘The Royal Watcher’s Council’. I am here to escort you and your charge home as well as these men here. As soon as you are ready you may board” and with that the gentleman took his leave

Wesley remained silent throughout. He was having a bit of trouble believing that his father was going to welcome him home with open arms. In fact he figured his father had disowned him apparently that wasn’t the case. And when he referred to ‘The Council’ using their official name that was another peculiar occurrence, which was only done when they’re trying to impress and show off. Shrugging his shoulders slightly he nodded to the others before heading off to board the plane.

Once inside he couldn’t help but be in awe of his surroundings. The cabin itself was enormous though it was broken up into different areas. When he looked to his left he saw a door that obviously led to the cockpit, when he looked to his right he realized that they were in the crew station, there was seating and a few storage cabinets along with a coat closet. Being that it was early fall in southern California he had no coat to put up so he ventured further into the aircraft. Turning to his right and moving forward he could see that this area was more than likely the lounge to his left there was a sofa and right next to it a fully stocked bar. To his left there were some chairs and a collapsible table and right next to it another sectional sofa.

It was then the priceless package in his arms began to stir and knowing how busy the last few days and even nights had been he didn’t want her to wake up anytime soon. Knowing that on these types of aircrafts there is always a bedroom of some sorts he made his way even deeper into the cabin. Passing through a curtained doorway he was surprised to find what looked like a boardroom shrugging it off he figured everyone would convene there later he continued on his way. He continued to make his way down a narrow hallway passing a bath and an office along his way before arriving in the executive suite. There was a queen size bed with plush bed sheets and probably one of the most comfortable looking duvets he’d ever seen. Gently placing his passenger onto the bed he pulled back the duvet and placed her beneath it. Sighing softly he pushed back a stray strand from her face and then went about exploring.

Walking a bit further he was pleased to find a large bathroom with all the amenities. A large walk in shower was something that made him sigh in pleasure he could use a warm shower desperately. Shaking his head slightly he decided to check in with Collins and the others before take off and then once they were in the air he’d settle himself in. Passing through the bedroom once more he stopped to check on the still sleeping Slayer and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead when she sighed softly and snuggled back down into the bed sheets. Smiling he headed back through the hallway and boardroom to find the team lazing about in the lounge.

“There you are Wesley, we’d wondered where you’d gone of too… and how is the girl? She was passed out when you brought her on board” said Weatherby

“Ah well I found the suite in the back, there was a queen sized bed and a shower and all that for her so I put her to bed and did a little bit of exploring before heading back out here” Wesley explained as he nodded a thank you toward Collins for the tumbler of amber liquid that was passed his way.

“Well that’s all good then for her but what about us? I mean this plane is absolutely beautiful but have no doubt that after ten hours or so that we’re not all going to want off of it” complained Marcan one of the team who’d been more or less silent.

“Oh well two of you could sleep comfortably out here and I know back through there past the boardroom there was an office with a sofa bed and it looked big enough for two. Then I could just stay in the back with Buffy” suggest Wesley as he knocked back the rest of his drink savoring the burn as it slid down his throat and into his belly.

When no one objected to the sleeping arrangements the 5 men settled down to enjoy some very well aged brandy and stories. After take off and about an hour into the flight all of them were starting to feel the effects of their little venture and decided to regroup 2 hours before arrival in the board room to strategize and get something to eat. And with that Marcan and Lawrence settle down on the two couches in the lounge while Collins and Weatherby headed toward the back of the cabin with Wesley. When they reached the office Wesley bid them a good rest and headed into the suite. He was pleased when he saw Buffy hadn’t moved except to burrow more underneath the covers.

Smiling softly Wesley easily kicked off his shoes and then pulled off his socks. Tossing them into a corner he slowly went about the task of unbuttoning his shirt he then tossed that too over onto a chair in the corner. Running a hand through his hair he then removed his glasses and then placed them in a case and atop a small counter in the same corner of the room. Padding softly back over to the bed he pulled back the duvet and climbed in beside what was now his Slayer. He smiled slightly at the thought but couldn’t help but jump slightly when he felt a small yet very warm body roll up next to his. Looking down in surprise when he found a small hand laying on his chest and a head of honey colored hair near the hollow of his throat, then of course to trap him completely the unconscious Slayer tossed her leg over his hips. Wesley sighed at his predicament and tried to relax and settle down into what was a restless sleep at best. His last waking thoughts were…

‘I could get use to this’

\+ + + + +

They were fours into the flight when they were hit with a bout of turbulence. This of course woke Wesley from his already light sleep, looking around the room blearily at first he then quickly became aware of his surroundings and just after that he realized his arms were still very full of warm Slayer. Easing out of her arms slowly he headed toward the office wondering if the slight shaking of the plane awoke anyone else. Peering around the doorway he found Weatherby out cold and Collins leisurely reading a book, he looked up and acknowledge Wesley with a nod and went right back to his reading. Shrugging slightly the soon-to-be Watcher again headed back to bed and wouldn’t awake for another four hours.

\+ + + + +

Groaning softly he rolled over as his arm stretched out reaching for the warm soft body that should be beside him and when his arm came into contact with nothing but cold sheets he was instantly awake and sat right up. His eyes and ears scanning the room for a sign that his companion was in close proximity. Relaxing instantly he let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. It seemed as though Buffy had discovered the shower and was making full use of it. Leaning back against the pillows he decided to wait until she was finished and then he’d head in and have a shower himself.

Soon the sound of the water cutting off and the soft footsteps of his Slayer filled his ears. What he wasn’t prepared for though was a very wet and towel clad Buffy. Bright green eyes smiled up at him as she moved about the small space collecting some clean clothes, a brush and some body lotion. Plopping down on the bed she began to moisturize her arms and legs completely oblivious to the shocked expression marring her companions face.

“Hum, Buffy… what are you, I mean perhaps you should…” he trailed off not entirely sure as to where he was going he just wished she put some damned clothing on.

“Are you alright Wes?” she turned to him asked truly concerned

“Ah, I’m fine… I guess I’m just a bit tired” he murmured as he slid off the bed trying to desperately cover up the slight bulge that had started to form in his pants.

Her eyes followed him for a moment just before he disappeared into the bathroom. She then shrugged it off and continued with applying the lotion to her body. Dropping the bottle back into her carryon she turned to her undergarments and slip into her panties and bra. Turning back to the bed she picked up a pair of low rise light denim jeans. And then reached for a red hooded sweater pulling up the zipper just above the swell of her breast and then pulling up the second zipper to just above her abdomen showing off her toned tummy, sighing softly she pulled her back into a loose ponytail and flopped back onto the bed to wait for Wesley.

\+ + + + +

Walking arm in arm into the boardroom Wesley sat in the chair at the head of the table closest to the suite he shared with Buffy. The little blonde Slayer was at his right and Collins to his left while the others filled in the remainder of the seats surrounding the table.

“We will be landing in approximately two hours at London’s Business Airport. I just finished speaking with Quentin and my men and I will be staying in the city in order to report back to the main building. Though the actual records of the account will need to be given by you two” explained Collins as he nodded at Wesley and Buffy. They both just nodded in response and with that he continued with the debriefing.

“Alright then when we land there will be two cars waiting for us. One to take us to the ‘The Council’ building right there in London and the other will be there for you Wesley and your charge. It will take you directly to your family’s estate in Manchester… unless you instruct the driver otherwise” stark brown eyes scanned the faces before him and when he received no objections he settled back in his chair though his relaxed state didn’t last

“Hum, not to sound snotty or anything… but why are we landing in London if Wesley and I have to travel to Manchester I mean I may look blonde but I’m definitely not the stereotype… its like a four hour car drive” she all but whined not thrilled with being cooped up any longer

Smiling slightly at his charge’s displeasure at the prospect of a long drive Wesley reached for her hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze he then gave her a look basically saying that they’d discuss that later when it was just the two of them. When he received a nod in response he let go of her hand turned his attention back to Collins and he continued the debriefing.

“Another Council matter is the carcass we left behind. Though Travers was thrilled to hear that the rogue had been dealt with he was less than pleased that we didn’t have her body with us or that it wasn’t disposed of back in the states… I told him that I was under strict orders from our Slayer to leave it be and that she’d taken care of it…” Collins then trailed off waiting for Buffy’s response

“Don’t worry about Faith or what’s left of her. I can personally guarantee that she will no longer be a problem” she said softly

Collins looked at the tiny blonde across from him very carefully. He wasn’t fool enough to underestimate her especially just by her looks alone. She was much smaller than the dark Slayer and much more deadly. Where Faith was reckless and maddening the blonde in front of him was intelligent and cunning and absolutely deadly. If she wished it, they’d all be dead at her feet before they landed. So with that he nodded his head in acceptance.

“We should be landing soon” murmured Weatherby

Everyone rose and headed back into the lounge area until the flight was over Marcan and Collins seated themselves at the small table in the area, Weatherby and Staten on the couch near the bar. Wesley however led Buffy over to the sectional in the corner where he sat down and pulled her down next to him. The room was filled with a comfortable and somewhat tiring silence. Each one of them couldn’t wait to get home and get to bed.

“Mmmm, Wesley I’m hungry” mumbled Buffy as she snuggled deeper into the soft cool leather of the couch

Chuckling at her childish antics Wesley pulled her close and dropped a quick kiss to her hair and smoothed a few strands away from her face.

“No worries, I’m sure we can stop somewhere before leaving London. You could eat in the car on the way there… you don’t get car sick do you? He asked as an after thought

“Nope… do you think we could maybe get a sandwich from somewhere? I’m kinda craving a turkey and cheese with tomato, lettuce, bacon on white with herb mayonnaise. Oh and some kettle cooked potato chips… with a Pepsi! Oh yea… definitely!” she sighed and licked her lips at the thought

The members of the council team just listened in wonder. Though they’d all encountered the Slayer sometimes one could easily forget how much fuel it took to run with a metabolism as fast as a Slayers’. Wesley however just murmured agreeably saying they’d have to see what they could do for her once they landed. Settling back in for the rest of the flight the cabin went silent as all of it occupants dozed lightly as the plane descended into London’s Business Airport.

\+ + + + +

Hardened icy blue eyes scanned the area before leading his companion over to the car that was waiting for them. Opening the door Wesley let Buffy slid in past him; once he was sure she was safely encased in the car he nodded toward ‘The Council’ men. Stopping shortly to converse with Collins briefly they agreed to touch base again when Wesley and his charge reached his family’s estate. Then finally walking around to the other side of the car Wes opened the door and slipped in beside Buffy.

“I don’t know if I can take another four hours being stuck in a moving vehicle” the little blonde whined as she slumped against the leather seat

“I know it’s a long drive but I’d prefer to just drive straight through with no stops. Here look at this… down at the other end is a television and you can stretch out and nap a bit if you don’t feel like watching. Also I think there’s a small refrigerator in here with some food and some things to drink” he trailed off as he began to look about the cabin of the limousine.

“Whatever you say Wes” she said softly with a yawn and was soon snuggling down into the soft leather of the seat.

Smiling softly Wesley found a light throw blanket folded up in the back and laid it gently over what was now his Slayer, he then settled in at the other end and found another throw for himself and soon both Watcher and Slayer were fast asleep the only sound that could be heard was the gentle hum of the car rolling down the stretch of road.

\+ + + + +

A time later Wesley awoke to find the car was coming to a stop and when he lowered the tinted window he was pleased to see them pulling up to his family’s estate. Leaning back in his seat he watched under hooded lashes as the ornate iron gates opened after a few spoken words through the intercom were exchanged. The car’s wheels rolled over the graveled road and he couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

Looking toward his companion he decided to wake her, he couldn’t wait to see her reaction as they pulled up to the house. He gently brought her over to his side of the car and coaxed her awake with soft words, they both watched silently as the car made its way around a few twist and turns passing by lush green trees and bright blossoming flowers along the way. As they rounded the last bend a large house came into view.

“Oh my god Wesley…”

“Do you like it? I grew up here… its lovely this time of year” he murmured

“It’s absolutely huge” she exclaimed

“That’s just the main house, it has eight king sized bedrooms I believe, five of which have ensuites with a total of nine bathrooms throughout. There are four formal and informal living rooms…”

“Wesley why on earth is the house so large? I thought it was just you and your parents here?” she asked quietly as the servants began to collect their things though neither of them made a move from the car.

“Well though it was just my parents and I there were always council members here at one time or another. Then of course my mother had her friends here often being the social butterfly that she is…” he explained softly

It was another few minutes before either of them made a move to exit the limousine, Buffy then decided she needed to stretch her legs and motioned for Wesley to open the door to let her out. He then stepped out of the car himself and held a hand out to her. A small wind picked up and Buffy couldn’t help but shiver a bit; Wesley instantly noticed this and pulled her close to his body as they made their way up to the front door. When a slight petite woman came into view standing only about 5’1, she had dark brown hair that was streaked silver. Soft brown eyes looked at them smiling brightly but they held wisdom that could only come with age. The tiny woman opened her arms and Wesley walked right into them bending down to embrace the small woman.

“Oh it’s so good to have you home Wesley” she murmured softly

“It’s nice to be home mum” he whispered back

Suddenly she pulled back and kept him at arms length her elegant hands gripping his forearms as she looked him over carefully, when she finally reached his face again she made a slight clucking sound.

“You’re too thin… my god you’re nothing but skin and bones. And look you’ve got those damned whiskers… oh well, what am I going to do with you…” she just shook her head not really looking for a response and turned her attention on to Buffy

“… and you must be Elizabeth, I’ve heard so much about you dear. You really are as beautiful as they say” she said with a smile

“… Oh well thank you…” Buffy said softly a bright blush staining her cheeks

“Oh my where have my manners gone? The two of you must be tired and hungry from your trip, come in, come in…” she exclaimed as she ushered both of them inside

Moss colored eyes widened slightly as they took in their surroundings. Buffy did her best to temper her reaction to the Windom-Pryce home but it really wasn’t that simple of a task. Eventually her eyes wandered back to where she saw Wesley last and she was alarmed to see that he and his mother had already left the extremely large foyer and were headed down a long corridor. Not wasting another moment she quickly scurried after them until she came up right behind Wes and snagged his hand in hers.

“Get lost did you?” he asked softly

“Shut up” she whispered back harshly

Wesley merely chuckled underneath his breath as he squeezed his companions comfortingly as they both followed his mother down one of the long corridors. His eyes widened when he saw that they were headed for his father’s private study. Suddenly his already tight grip, tighten even more causing Buffy to look up at him in alarm but his eyes were trained on the heavy mahogany doors before them.

“You’re father isn’t here yet but he asked me to have you two wait here. He should be with both of you shortly and then of course we’ll let both of you get settled before getting you both a late lunch”

His mother’s voice broke him from his revere and he smiled kindly at her.

“Thank you mother” he murmured softly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek, he then turned and opened one of the doors leading into the study waiting for Buffy to pass through.

“Thank you again Mrs. Pryce” Buffy said softly

“Please call me Arianwen” she chuckled softly

“Arianwen” the slight Slayer echoed softly with a smile before turning to enter the study Wesley close at her heels.

With a soft click the door shut behind them. A low fire was burning in the fire place and Buffy couldn’t help but notice how the room smelled of fine liquor, peppermint, tobacco and old leather. She inhaled deeply savoring the different scents as they filled her nose. It was then she realized why they had such a calming effect on her… each smell was similar to the way Wesley always smelled.

“Soooo what’s your dad like?” she asked softly as her eyes slowly scanned the room

“Well why don’t you get to know me yourself?” suggested a soft yet clipped voice

End of Chapter One

 

Reviews are good for the soul... and my bunny!


End file.
